callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Brother
Big Brother is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is one of only two Special Ops levels that requires two players, the other being Overwatch. One player will be the gunner of the Blackhawk 'Gunslinger-One' while the other player, as a soldier on the ground, must make it to the roof of Nate's down the block. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 25.9 seconds. Overview The player begins the mission either as the soldier on the ground or the Blackhawk gunner. The goal is to reach the marked area (The Roof of Nate's Restaurant) and board the helicopter for extraction, within the time limit. As the player goes down the block, they will encounter more and more resistance. There is a roadblock at the end of the road, at which time the player heads down a side alley into the parking area of a gas station. At this gas station, enemy reinforcements start coming in trucks, and the player on the ground has to try to make his way to the top of a restaurant. When the player reaches the top, they must jump on board the helicopter as it comes to pick them up. Be careful of enemies which will follow the player up the ladder and come up through a hole in the roof. There are crucial parts in this mission in which the Blackhawk gunner's explosive ammunition will be very useful. The Blackhawk gunner should provide covering fire for the soldier on the ground. Using the minigun, the gunner should take out any enemies he can see. Beware, though, as the minigun's explosive rounds can easily kill the teammate on the ground by friendly fire. Note: It is possible for a single player using two controllers to complete this op. On Regular difficulty it requires several practice attempts in order to become familiar with the patterns of enemy resistance. Walkthrough The player on the ground will spawn in the backyard of one of the houses that Hunter 2-1 uses for cover from the BTR-80 in "Wolverines!". Gunslinger-One will be on the ground in the street but will take off as soon as the mission starts and begin its overwatch of the player. Keep in mind that Gunslinger-One can only circle around the player's position until they reach the roadblock, and so if the player is hiding in cover far from any enemies, the Black Hawk cannot engage them. The first enemies will spawn in the backyard of the green house across the street, one in the treehouse, and some in the front yard, and engage the player on the ground. Once they are eliminated, it is imperative that the player switch their Desert Eagle for one of their weapons, namely a FAL, AK-47, TAR-21 or RPD, and not a Striker or sidearm. This will come in handy later on. Once the player advances past the green house, more tangos will spawn across the next street and advance aggressively on the player. The best tactic here is to bait the enemies by breaking from cover, then retreating, allowing Gunslinger-One to take them out. There are two distinct waves of tangos on this street, the first spawning in the garage and side yard of the yellow house, the second wave spawning near the white house on the far side of the street. Once these waves have been neutralized, the player on the ground should move up, grab some ammo from the crate, and head for the alleyway. This will trigger the next wave: several tangos will exit the alleyway and more will spawn behind the roadblock. The player on the ground should seek cover immediately. It is at this point that Gunslinger-One's flight pattern will deviate from covering the player on the ground. The Black Hawk will circle the roadblock, allowing the gunner to wipe out all the enemies here. Then some tangos will show up in the parking lot of Julian's Pizza with RPG-7s and Gunslinger-One will peel off and make a long turn over the map, returning for a strafing run. The player on the ground should now move into the alleyway, throwing a flashbang and eliminating the 2+ tangos just inside, then move up to the bend in the alley by Joe's Diner and sit tight. Gunslinger-One will begin their strafing run and take out the tangos in the parking lots before coming to a stop above the pumps by NOVA Star Station. A Ural-4320 truck will pull into the parking lot; it should be destroyed before the tangos dismount. More tangos will now move into the rear parking lot through the pumps; Gunslinger-One can mop up most of them, but some will remain under the pump awning. The player on the ground will have to neutralize them before moving up toward Nate's Restaurant. Once the player reaches the road, two more Ural-4320 trucks will start to roll down the road, and Gunslinger-One will move to intercept. If they are destroyed, it makes it much easier going from here on out. A third truck will also arrive but Gunslinger-One will never have a clear line of sight as it returns to circling around the player's position. The player on the ground should now move up on the left flank of Nate's Restaurant, staying in cover all the way, and they should seek cover inside CRB Financial until Gunslinger-One suppresses the enemies on the roof of Nate's. Once the tangos here are neutralized, the player on the ground should move up to the dumpsters behind Nate's, plant a Claymore by the rear exit, and climb the ladder. As soon as they start to climb the ladder, Gunslinger-One will circle the building and hold its position at the "LZ". The player on the roof, if quick, should set up their Claymores and C4 around both ladders and then move to the chopper as quickly as possible. Gunslinger-One can keep the enemies off their back long enough for them to get into the chopper, then both players can waste the rest of their ammo on the infinite enemy spawn on the roof until the chopper reaches a safe distance. Once the player is in the chopper, they cannot take damage and the mission is essentially complete. Weaponry Starting weaponry UMP45.png|UMP-45 Holographic Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Found in level AK47.png|AK47 TAR21.png|TAR-21 FAL 3rd person MW2.png|FAL RPD.png|RPD STRIKER.png|Striker PP2000 II.png|PP2000 Trivia *This mission uses the same layout as the single player level "Wolverines!", but the helicopter with the minigun with explosive shells comes from "Of Their Own Accord". *The description is erroneous as it refers to a "Vulcan Minigun" when in fact a "minigun" is a nickname for the M134, which itself is a smaller version of the M61 Vulcan. Interestingly, the only times in the Call of Duty series where a M61 Vulcan is usable is in the mission "Spectre" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), and in "Clearing the Way" of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, mounted on an AC-130H as the 20mm (the main games use the AC-130U which sports the 25mm GAU-12 Equalizer). *It is odd that one player must reach an extraction point, as there are many areas in the level where the helicopter could simply land to extract the player. It also appears to be more dangerous to move to the new LZ on top of the restaurant while providing fire support for the soldier on the ground than staying where the mission begins. *The Blackhawk appears to take off at the beginning of the level. *If the player aims the Vulcan Minigun down, they do not appear to have any hands, and the Minigun can move by itself. *When the player who is being escorted reaches the restaurant roof, ready to be evacuated, the player can see that the second player who is using the minigun appears to be standing, with his lower body going through the floor of the Black Hawk. This was probably because Infinity Ward never intended the player to see themselves use the minigun in 3rd person (it was possibly only intended that the player would use the minigun only in "Of Their Own Accord"). *The Chopper Gunner in Call of Duty: Black Ops is used similarly. *The music used in this level is "Infiltration" from the level "Of Their Own Accord". Video thumb|304px|left Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels